


Лимб

by Lapsa



Category: Downton Abbey, Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney), Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapsa/pseuds/Lapsa
Summary: попытка самоубийства Томаса оказалась успешной. Более чем.





	Лимб

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация к фику "Будешь моим дворецким?"  
> <https://www.instagram.com/p/BgxjGhrlzW3>  
> Автор: Tounezz  
> Категория: джен  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Фик написан на WTF Kombat 2018 для команды WTF Detskaya Klassika 2018.

Последнее, что увидел Томас, — пар, что клубился под потолком ванной для слуг (вода сперва была нестерпимо горячей, но уже начала остывать). Будь Томас поэтичной натурой, сравнил бы пар с облаками в небе. Но он был натурой практичной и только отметил, что потолок нуждается в побелке. Впрочем, пусть теперь об этом заботится мистер Карсон.

Первое, что увидел Томас, — медведь. Плюшевый медведь вроде того, что был у мастера Джорджа. Медведь стоял на задних лапах и явно смотрел на Томаса. Томас приподнялся и огляделся по сторонам. Он лежал на поляне в лесу, похожем на тот, что рос у них в Йоркшире. Правда, чувствовалось в нем что-то ненастоящее – то ли деревья слишком одинаковые, то ли трава слишком ровная. Но главное — это медведь. Медведь моргнул, распахнул пасть и произнёс ворчливым голоском:

— Ты Слонопотам?

Томас удивился, но не очень. Он читал в медицинском справочнике, утащенном из хозяйской библиотеки, что при угасании сознания могут возникать видения. К событию (так он мысленно это называл) он готовился основательно, чтобы курица Бакстер или кто-нибудь ещё, вздумавший его спасти, сделать это не успел.

Прежде чем ответить, Томас оглядел себя. Он был в полном облачении дворецкого без малейших следов крови. На запястьях он тоже ничего не обнаружил.

— Я дворецкий.

— Понятно, — медведь плюхнулся на пухлый зад. — А что это?

— Человек, который прислуживает в большом доме и управляет домашним хозяйством, — объяснил Томас, чувствуя себя крайне глупо.

— Что-то такое Кристофер Робин рассказывал, — плюшевый медведь наморщил лоб, хотя это было невозможно. — Он как няня и кухарка, да?

— Вроде того, — Томас встал на ноги. Во всём теле чувствовалась странная лёгкость.

— Тогда пойдём, — медведь тоже поднялся. Размером он был чуть покрупнее игрушки мастера Джорджа.

— Куда? — удивился Томас.

— Ко мне на Пуховую Опушку, прислуживать. Ты же Дворецкий, а Дом у меня большой, — медведь ухватил его за руку лапой – пушистой и неожиданно тёплой, будто он был живым. — Конечно, Сова или Кенга захотят тебя к себе, но я тебя первым нашёл!

И зашагал, мягко переваливаясь. Томас только пожал плечами и двинулся следом, осторожно держась за тёплую лапу.

По пути медведь рассказал, что его зовут Винни-Пух, и что в лесу живёт множество зверей, кто-то из них даже с Настоящими Мозгами, и все жители откуда-то взялись, а сперва их не было — например, появились Кенга и Ру, а их сперва не было, а потом пришёл Тигра, а сперва его не было, а теперь появился он, Дворецкий, а сперва... Томас поморщился и сказал, что его зовут мистер Барроу.

— У тебя ещё одно имя есть? — уточнил медведь. — Бывает. Вот, например, дедушка Пятачка — и дедушка Пятачка, и Посторонним В.

 

Видение явно затянулось. Медведь привёл Томаса в крохотный домик (Томас едва не задевал головой потолок), гордо обвел лапой единственную комнату и спросил, таким ли большим был Дом, в котором его Дворецкий прислуживал раньше. Потом он усадил Томаса на стульчик вроде тех, что стояли у хозяев в детской, сам сел напротив и спросил, что такое прислуживать. Томас взялся объяснять. Через пару минут глаза медведя закрылись, и он упал со стула. Ни капли не смутившись, он потряс головой, поднялся и сказал:

— В общем, будешь делать всё то же самое. Чистить столовое серебро и следить за винным погребом… Ну, когда они у меня появятся. А вот заводить часы и подавать обед можно уже сейчас, — медведь похлопал себя по животу и уселся за столик.

Томас достал из шкафчика горшок с надписью «Миот». И пока игрушечный медведь поглощал мёд (что было совершенно невозможно), зачерпывая его прямо лапой, стоял навытяжку за спиной у нового хозяина и тоскливо думал, что ошибался — загробная жизнь всё-таки существует.

Для ада тут климат неподходящий. Похоже, правы паписты, и он попал или в лимб, или в чистилище. Значит, он либо застрял здесь навеки, либо у него есть шансы искупить грехи и пойти дальше. В теологии Томас был не силён. Зато был силён в умении выживать, как бы комично это ни звучало в отношении самоубийцы. Перед ним стояло две задачи — прислуживать игрушечному медведю и не сойти с ума.

Винни-Пух тем временем отодвинул опустевший горшок (Томас его тут же аккуратно убрал со стола), погладил себя по пузу и предложил прогуляться.

 

Следующие несколько часов были сущим кошмаром. Медведь водил Томаса по лесу, знакомя с кучей других живых игрушек и парой говорящих зверей. Вся пёстрая компания заставила Томаса играть с ними в какие-то дикие игры (впрочем, некоторые были знакомыми — бросать палочки с моста в реку Томасу приходилось с мисс Сибби, но он не знал, что это называется «игра в Пустяки»). В конце концов медведь заявил, что проголодался, и они отправились домой.

— Скажи, а в вашем Лесу совсем нет других людей? — спросил Томас по пути. — Таких, как я?

— Как ты — нет.

Сердце у Томаса упало:

— А Кристофер Робин, о котором ты столько говоришь?

— Но он не как ты, — рассудительно сказал Винни-Пух. — Ты вон какой большой, Тигра тебя еле перепрыгнул, — Томас передёрнулся, вспомнив сегодняшнюю игру в чехарду. — Кристофер Робин гораздо ниже! И к тому же ты Дворецкий, а он мальчик.

— Человеческий мальчик? — осторожно уточнил Томас. — Он не покрыт шерстью, его не носят в сумке, он не летает?

— В сумку его, конечно, положить можно, — задумался медведь. — Если это достаточно большая сумка. И летать он умеет. Он летал на Аэроплане.

Томас мысленно перекрестился от радости. За сегодняшний день он стал жутко религиозным. Причём папистом.

 

Выяснив у нового хозяина, что мальчик появляется в Стоакровом Лесу, когда сам захочет, а позвать его никак нельзя, Томас понял, что остаётся только ждать.

К жизни у Винни-Пуха он постепенно привык (вспомнилась поговорка папаши «Человек — такая скотина, что ко всему привыкает»). В любом случае, тут было легче, чем в окопах на передовой. К тому же у здешнего существования нашлись кое-какие преимущества — к примеру, одежда Томаса не мялась и не пачкалась, а то бы он сошёл с ума без утюга и одежной щётки. В еде он, кажется, не нуждался и хотел есть, только когда сам об этом вспоминал. Правда, приходилось довольствоваться овощами, которыми его снабжал Кролик (от мёда, к огромному облегчению нового хозяина, Томас отказался).

Конечно, игрушечные звери были чересчур шумными и полными разных безумных идей (в реализацию которых неизменно втягивали Томаса), но зато никто из них не лез к нему в душу. Да и вообще, без людей рядом оказалось проще. Голова была восхитительно пустой, тяжёлые мысли больше не посещали Томаса.

 

— Что значит — выдумал? — Томас изумленно смотрел на худенького подростка с девчачьей прической, на свитере которого красовалась эмблема школы Стоуи.

— Ну, просто играл, сочинял… Папа потом про это книжки написал, — Кристофер Робин махнул рукой, будто говорил о чем-то незначительном. — Мистер Барроу, неужели вы ничего не выдумывали, когда были маленьким?

Томас попытался вспомнить. Отец не поощрял его игры с соседскими мальчишками, считая, что надо учиться ремеслу, а не дурака валять. Сказок Томас не читал, а рассказывать их было некому…

— Мне казалось, что часы живые, — признался он. — Такие существа, которые могут болеть и умирать. Но я не разговаривал с ними и не придумывал волшебную… Часовую страну!

— А вот я свою придумал. И вы сюда попали, — усмехнулся мальчик.

— Но каким образом? Да ещё… при подобных обстоятельствах... — решив всё выяснить у Кристофера Робина, Томас не стал от него ничего скрывать. Ну, почти ничего.

— Чего только не бывает! — Кристофер Робин оживился. — Вы читали книги мистера Уэллса? Он, кстати, был учителем у моего папы в школе… Так вот, в одной его книге старик переселил своё сознание в тело молодого человека. А в другой учёный изобрел средство, чтобы стать невидимым! А в третьей…

— Очень интересно, — не слишком вежливо прервал мальчика Томас. — Но как мне отсюда выбраться?

— Это как раз просто, — пожал плечами Кристофер Робин. — Мы в Восточном Суссексе. Из Леса я вас выведу, сядете на поезд, тут рукой подать. Деньги на билет можно одолжить у папы, потом вернёте. Но…

— Что? — встревоженно спросил Томас.

— Вы точно этого хотите? Вы, кажется, чувствовали себя в том мире не очень счастливым. Будь моя воля, я бы в школу не возвращался, так и жил в Стоакровом Лесу, — с горечью отозвался мальчик.

Томас хотел было рассмеяться, но, впечатлившись его серьёзным тоном, задумался. Остаться в выдуманном волшебном мире, прислуживать игрушечному медведю? Нет, бред. С другой стороны — он же бежал от прежней жизни. Совсем бежал.

— Меня там никто не ждёт, — невесело ответил он.

— А дети? Вы говорили… Тот мальчик — Джордж, кажется? Когда няня от нас ушла, я здорово расстроился, а я был старше него.

— Я его больше не увижу. Хозяевам не нужен дворецкий, — напомнил Томас.

Кристофер Робин задумался:

— А эти ваши хозяева… У них действительно большой дом?

— Ну, не такой большой как у Винни-Пуха… — улыбнулся Томас. — Честно говоря, просто дворец.

— И они прямо настоящие-настоящие лорды и леди? — чуть оживлённее спросил Кристофер Робин.

— Самые настоящие. Хозяин — граф из старинного рода.

— Знаете, когда папа начал много зарабатывать, мы купили большой дом в Лондоне. И мама не раз говорила, что хочет завести настоящего английского дворецкого, который служил у аристократов. «Чтобы утереть всем нос», — явно передразнивая, добавил он. — Пойдёте к нам?

Томас представил лицо мистера Карсона, когда он узнает, что его бывший подчинённый будет служить у скоробогатея из среднего класса, да ещё зарабатывающего на жизнь таким малопочтенным занятием как сочинение детских книжек, широко улыбнулся и кивнул.


End file.
